Unknown
by Rena-chan121958
Summary: When an almost lifeless girl gets thrown into the Fairy Tail guild what will happen because she is stationed there? Where did she come from and what does the master know about her? Secrets will be spilled and jealousy will take over a certain ice mage. When the dragon slayer realizes who she is from his past will he ignore his friends from the guild?- (Ratings may change)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello readers once again I am back with another fanfic this time based off of Fairy Tail, so here is kinda the deal this is a crossover because I needed a few characters to play a few parts that will later make things make more sense and that's about all I'm going to say on that. What else...oh! Big flashy warning sign because this will have some yaoi and if you don't like the Nagray pairing then please for my sake and yours do NOT read this. So as mentioned there is a main dish of NatsuXGray with a side of NatsuXOC but if you stick with the story you will find that things don't always turn out to be what they appear they are going to be. (Always wanted to say something like that) So yeah and I might have some other homosexual and heterosexual pairings in here that are not cannon, so if you don't like all that then yeah I would steer clear of this and possibly my account all together. The last thing I am going to say is I don't own anything except my few OC's that are major characters in this and you will find out why if or when you read this...umm anything else lets see...oh yeah, I will not try and get people to R&R and all of that but please if you think there is something that really needs to be fixed or something that I should add, do not hesitate to msg me about it I'm open to pretty much anything. (That being said if you have a msg that's purely ranting in all caps about how this story sux then I will not be pleased.) Enjoy my readers, enjoy._

* * *

It was just another non-ordinary ordinary day Natsu dragneel was walking to his beloved guild Fairy Tail with his best friend Happy. Natsu was a fire mage and a very powerful one with that the only problem is he was somewhat of an idiot. Okay no he was a huge idiot but no one minded, most of the time. Today was just like all other days, he walked to the guild and sat at the bar. "Hey Natsu what can I get for you this morning?" The pretty model barmaid Mirajane asked.

"How about some fish?" Happy said excited.

"Alright, is that it? Natsu you don't want anything else?" Mirajane asked the pinkette. "Actually it's just for Happy, I'm alright for now." He smiled at the barmaid who shrugged and went to get Happy's fish. After she delivered it to the over excited cat she called Lucy over.

"Hey Natsu." She said as she headed up to Mira.

"Hey." Natsu said giving her a small wave before returning to staring out the window.

"Lucy, do you know if there is something wrong with Natsu?" Mira whispered knowing the dragon slayer have overly sharp hearing.

"I don't know but something does seem a little off today with him." Lucy admitted glancing at the mage who was still absently staring out the window.

"Oh look Erza is back." Mira said looking at the door. The scarlet haired re-equip mage walked through the doors causing everyone to get their act together for a little while.

"I wonder if she knows anything.." Lucy wondered allowed.

"Hey Erza!" Mirajane called over the redhead.

"Hello Mira, Lucy and Natsu." She said walking over then squinting her eyes at Natsu a little.

"Good morning Erza." Lucy said. Natsu was still lost in thought or something.

"Is something wrong with Natsu?" Erza asked in a whisper. The other girls both shrugged and told her he had been out of it all morning.

"Hey flame brain wanna fight?" A loud voice rang out from somewhere behind the group. It was Gray Fullbuster, the ice mage and a rival of Natsu's. He walked over wearing nothing but his boxers.

"No I don't want to but dude, put some clothes on." Natsu said not even looking at the mage.

"What the!?" Gray said out of shock that not only were his clothes gone but the guy who he was always fighting suddenly didn't want to.

"Well that proves it, something is definitely amiss with Natsu." Erza said, Lucy nodded along with Mirajane and Gray who had picked up his clothes off the floor and had put them on again.

_I wonder what's wrong with him, I hope he isn't sick or something. _Gray thought to himself, though he would never openly share it he was concerned for the younger mage.

"Well whatever it is I hope he gets over it before tomorrow. I want all of us to go on a mission together. We haven't in awhile so we are all going and there will be no objections." Erza said half glaring at Gray and Natsu though the dragon slayer didn't notice her.

_Why do I feel like something is coming but I don't know what it is? There is more magic in the air today and I don't know why. It's not dark but it's not normal. It feels familiar somehow but I can't figure it out. Ugh this is so annoying! _The dragon slayer though to himself still looking out the window blankly.

"He is hardly responding to anything, not even food! I am worried." Lucy said to Erza, Gray and Happy. They had moved away from the dragon slayer now and were sitting by the window in which Natsu kept staring out of with a blank expression.

"I know I am worried too but I don't think Natsu would come to when there is something wrong. He will probably just hide away from all of us until he finds an answer or until something happens." Erza said. Gray remained silent but he was worried as well, he got the feeling that he was more worried than all of them though he couldn't understand why.

"We should do something about this, the guild isn't the same when Natsu isn't himself." Gray said subconsciously. A small smile was flashed between Lucy, Erza and Happy.

"Yes we should do something but the question remains on what we should do." Happy said. He looked over at his best friend who had gotten up from the bar and was wandering over to them.

"Has he snapped out of it finally?" Gray asked getting into a fighting stance but Erza held him back as they watched. Natsu wandered past them and over to the window, he just stood there looking out of it with no expression.

"Okay this is getting really weird." Lucy said watching him. Happy flew over and landed on his head. Normally Natsu would take him off and put him on his shoulder where he could look at his flying friend and smile. Not today though, Natsu didn't even notice Happy was there and didn't notice when he left.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" The blue exceed asked with tears in his eyes. It was Gray's turn to try and wake Natsu up from his state.

"Ice make!" He said as thin sheets of ice came from his hand. He placed the ice on Natsu's bear shoulder, normally he would shriek and punch Gray for doing that. However today he just stood there not caring at all, the ice melted pretty quickly. "What?! He can't melt my ice just like that without using his flames at all!" Gray said with wide eyes. He went to touch the fire mage but Erza stopped him by grabbing his wrist and pulling him back.

"If he can melt your ice like that then he is probably too hot for you to touch him idiot." She said shoving him into Lucy and walking up to Natsu. "Natsu! Wake up this instant!" She said in a loud but not too loud voice. She placed her hand on his shoulder but then took it back in a matter of seconds. "He really is hot, hotter than normal." She said looking at her hand that was slightly burned. However Natsu remembered where he was because of that and finally turned to his friends.

"Erza why are you burnt?" He asked gaining her attention along with everyone else's.

"Your back!" Happy said crashing into his friend still teary eyed.

"What are you talking about I never left." he said with a smile that was slightly forced. He was turning towards the window again but Lucy grabbed his hand before he got there.

"Don't!" She said quickly.

"Why? Lucy it's just a window." Natsu said looking at her with question.

"B-because Erza wants us all to go on a mission tomorrow and she wanted to explain it to us." Lucy said quickly turning to Erza.

"Right, it's a pretty easy job so no one should be able to mess it up I hope, we are watching a house for awhile." She said.

"Okay is that all? That's a really easy one." Natsu said turning around and heading to the door after placing Happy on Lucy's head.

"Happy makes a nice hat for you." He laughed a little and opened the doors.

"Where are you headed?" Gray asked with the intent to follow.

"Just out for a walk." Natsu said disappearing behind the closing doors.

"I doubt that." Gray said watching after him.

"Are you going to follow him or not." Erza asked shoving him forward slightly.

"What? Why would I care where he is going?" Gray retorted even though he did want to follow Natsu.

"Right well Lucy and I have to take care of Happy now so this is an order, follow Natsu and make sure he doesn't get into trouble."Erza said turning to Lucy who was cradling a now extremely depressed Happy in her arms.

"Fine I'll go." Gray said after seeing the cat's face. _Just the excuse I needed. _The ice mage thought as he walked out of the guild. A small smile on his lips as well as Lucy's and Erza's from inside the guild.

_I need to find the source, the magical energy is addicting. I need to find where it's coming from I also want to find out why it feels like I have been here before with the same magical energy surrounding me. No one else seems to notice it. _The dragon slayer thought trying to find out which direction the energy waves were the strongest. He stopped to sense the area around him, the mountains had strong waves but not as strong as the waves coming from the dark forest. "So then that's where I should be going." He said looking at the path ahead of him. It was the dark forest where any sane person knew not to go but this was different. Something was in there that was pulling Natsu towards it and he had to find it. He walked towards the entrance to the forest. _It's strongest in there but something else is there, something that is dark and evil. The magic energy has a bit more darkness to it now. _Natsu thought before entering the forest.

_What the hell is that idiot doing going into the dark forest! Does he have some kind of death wish?_ The ice mage thought running after the dragon slayer.

"Natsu!" Gray called after he entered the dark forest, he saw the younger mage ahead of him. Natsu turned to him a little in question.

"Why did you follow me?" He asked.

"Because you're not yourself today. You have been completely out of it and Erza told me to make sure you didn't get into any trouble, however coming in here tells me that there will probably be more trouble." Gray said tearing his eyes away from Natsu with a slight dust of pink on his face.

The dark part of the waves got stronger, something was wrong with the person or thing that was giving off the waves of magic that Natsu longed for. He abruptly turned his back to Gray and started checking the surrounding area again for the strongest waves. "Hey what's up?" Gray walked to his side with worry. "Natsu?" He asked getting even closer to his face. His eyes were closed and his ears twitched a little. _That was kind of cute, wait what? No I can't think about that here and now. _Gray said trying to remain under control. Natsu finally opened his eyes and took a step deeper into the forest through the trees. "Oi Natsu what's wrong! Where are you going!" Gray asked grabbing his wrist.

"The stronger waves are coming from this direction, lets go we don't have time to waist standing around like this." Natsu said in a low growl, he grabbed Gray's wrist with force and started running through the trees dragging the older mage along with him. Gray realized that instead of holding onto Natsu like he had planned Natsu was holding onto him! Blush covered his cheeks as he noticed how warm the fire mage was against his cold skin.

_It feels so good, almost addicting. _Gray thought as he let himself be pulled by the fire mage. Natsu kept running faster and faster, if Gray wasn't being pulled behind him he would have never caught up to him.

"Natsu don't you think we should slow down a little?" Gray asked out of breath. Natsu was a lot faster than Gray ever realized. Then Natsu just stopped in his tracks causing Gray to crash into him. "What the hell Natsu?! I said slow down not stop without warning." The ice mage said but there was no response from the dragon slayer he just stood there for a minute before his breathing became really heavy and he fell to his knees gasping for air. "Natsu?!" Gray yelled supporting the boy so he didn't completely collapse on him. "Lets rest for a little while." He said pulling Natsu against a tree. Natsu was too tired to protest and unknowingly leaned against the ice mage as his eyes grew heavier. "What the hell is going on with you today?" Gray asked softly into the boy's ear.

"It hurts." Natsu said in a little more than a whisper. Gray just looked at him wanting a reason but he got none, Natsu turned to Gray and lay his head on Gray's shoulder before falling asleep completely.


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again I have waited a really long time to update something...so here is the second chapter to this story enjoy it and yeah disclaimer bla bla don't own stuff except my OC who is pretty obviously known and "introduced" in this chapter so to speak. So yep, enjoy. _

UnknownChapter 2

It was maybe 30 minutes later when Natsu awoke again, the magic energy he longed for had gotten so much weaker being taken over by the dark magic that lingered. Natsu himself felt as though he was getting weaker with the magic energy. He needed to find the source before it died out and himself going along with it. "You're awake." Gray said opening his eyes to the sound of Natsu getting up.

"So are you, now lets get going." Natsy said taking a step forward to feel a huge amount of pain run through his body. _Damn it that hurts like hell! Whatever is happening with that magical energy that is being taken over it's having a really bad effect on me._ Natsu thought to himself as he winced again taking another step forward.

"Natsu are you hurt?!" Gray asked when he saw Natsu flinch.

"Don't worry I'm fine for now." The fire mage said holding onto his side and walking but trying to increase his pace.

_No you're not fine, something is very wrong so why won't you tell me? _Gray felt like screaming out of anger and hurt. Did Natsu not trust him enough or something? After walking another 15 minutes Natsu's pain was getting unbearable. Every step he took hurt and pain was slicing him with every movement.

_I guess we are pretty close then. _He thought reaching his arm out to a tree for support. Gray was still going over what he actually meant to Natsu until he saw the boy in so much pain against the tree.

"Okay I know there is something wrong with you, why can't you tell me or why won't you tell me?" Gray asked at Natsu's side.

"I don't completely understand it and it won't make any sense to you because you don't feel it obviously." Natsu said with a flinch. Even talking hurt him. Natsu was able to take 3-4 more steps before completely collapsing from pain. His entire body felt as though he was getting sliced up into pieces slowly with a dull knife. Tears filled his eyes as he felt his body failing him.

"Natsu! Tell me what to do, you need help now!" Gray said watching as tears fell from Natsu's eyes that were beginning to close.

"Go just a little beyond that tree over there, whatever is there bring it back to me weather person or object." Natsu said taking deep breaths as though he was dying. It looked like he was and felt like he was. Gray had no other option but to follow what Natsu said.

"Okay I will get it then I will go and get some help." Gray said as the boy fell to unconsciousness. Gray walked passed the tree in which Natsu was looking towards and he didn't find anything. "Was he looking over the other way?" Gray thought allowed taking a few steps towards a different tree before he tripped over something and fell on his face. "Damn it that hurt!" He cursed as he got up and looked at what he fell over. His mouth dropped open to what he found, a girl. She was dressed in all black and she looked dead. "Is this what Natsu was talking about? He did say whether it was a person or object to bring it to him." Gray remembered looking down at the girl. "I guess I will take you to Natsu then." He mumbled touching the girl to see if she was awake or rather alive. He quickly retracted his hand when it was instantly drenched in blood. "Oh shit, this looks bad." He said aloud.

"ERZA, LUCY, HAPPY, GRAMPS I NEED HELP!" Gray yelled bursting through the guild doors with panic all over his face.

"Gray?! What's wrong? Where is Natsu?" Lucy asked looking worried.

"No time to explain right now I will when we get there though just follow me!" He said turning to the doors again. Running as fast as he could and still making sure the others could keep up with him. He ran into the dark forest back to Natsu and the girl who he dragged to the tree beside Natsu. He stopped in front of them still shocked at the girl's state.

"Gray what's going on?!" Erza yelled at him and catching up with the others finally.

"Natsu lead me here and I don't know why still but I do know that he was in a lot of pain and then he collapsed and told me to find something before he passed out. So I went to where he told me to go and tripped and fell on my face, when I got up I saw her and I don't know if she is dead or just almost dead. Whatever it is though I think her condition is tied to Natsu's somehow, anyway I went to touch her but this happened." He said holding up his hand for the others to see that it was still dyed red with blood.

"That came from her?" Lucy said shocked. Gray only nodded.

"We need to get them both back to the guild as fast as possible and get them taken care of!" Makarov said looking panicked as well. The others nodded. Happy lifted Natsu up like he always did when they were flying together. Only he had to put him down soon after.

"What's wrong Happy?" Gray asked worried.

"He is too hot for me to fly with him." The cat said looking at his burned tail.

"Well then I'll take Natsu, the rest of you find out what to do with the girl." Erza said changing into her flame empress outfit. She picked Natsu up and rushed out of the forest.

"How do we carry her? I don't want to hurt her anymore." Lucy said looking at the girl, she was dressed in all black she thought but she also couldn't tell which was blood and which was clothing color.

"I'll do it." Happy said curling his tail around the girl. Makarov watched in shock as the blue tail turned into a dark crimson red from touching the girl.

"Come we need to hurry before we lose her." He said rushing the cat. Happy flew into the air with ease.

"She is so light I don't even feel like she is there." He said with a worried expression before flying at high speed out of the forest.

"Come, we need to be with them at all times!" The master said following the cat in a hurry with the other two very worried mages following him.

"Do you think the master knows her from somewhere? He seems a little jumpy since he saw her." Lucy whispered to Gray as they followed.

"I don't know but maybe, I mean the guy is really old and had been around forever. I just hope she lives, Natsu too." He said picking up his pace as he thought of the dragon slayer.


End file.
